


scared, allen?

by xzael



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, Praise Kink, other kinks that idk the names of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: “What's up?” Barry asked, sliding over to the stool next to Julian and sitting down. He was still wearing his socks. Julian smiled a little at Barry's childishness. It was endearing, in a way that was unique to Barry. “Hey, what’s got you so happy all of a sudden?”“You.” Julian divulged. Barry looked like a deer in the headlights. “What? Surprised by my honesty?”“Uh...yes?” Barry managed to say.“What were you expecting me to say?” Julian purred, inching towards Barry. He didn't seem to notice.“I don't know? Not that, that's for sure.” Barry admitted.“Scared, Allen?” Julian teased. Barry gulped.“Not at all.” He lied.“Prove it.” Julian declared. Barry warily placed his hand on Julian’s thigh. Julian merely raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”“Are we seriously playing gay chicken?”“Why not?”~this is part of a bigger work!! i posted this as a test run of sorts, so if y all are interested, i ll turn this into a multichaptered fic w actual plot and more ships





	scared, allen?

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! so i m posting this as a oneshot to see how y all like it. i got ideas to turn this into a whole multichaptered fic w an actual plot, but i wanna see if ppl are interested in it. i rly don t wanna write a few chapters, then abandon it bc of lack of reception like my other fics  
> more ships that d be in the longer version of this include coldflash, hartmon, and goldenvibe  
> that being said, PLEASE leave constructive criticism below and kudos!!  
> also, idk if explicit is too high of a rating and if i should lower it to mature?

“You look like hell, Julian.”

“I know that, Allen. I _do_ check my appearance in the mirror before I leave for work, unlike you.”

“Are you making fun of how I look?” That earned Barry a scoff from Julian. He rolled his eyes at Barry and sat down at his desk across from him. “You're late, too. So was I, but you're never later than me.”

“Any reason you chose to care for my wellbeing today, out of all days?” Julian asked him before taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well, I mean-” Barry shifted in his seat nervously. He had been trying to reconcile with Julian ever since he found out about his existence due to Flashpoint. “I'm just trying to see if you're okay. You're obviously not. Shit. That came out wrong. Sorry. Agh! My point is I'm trying to comfort you.”

“Your efforts, however pitiful they might be, are appreciated.” Julian answered. He opened one of his desk drawers, pulled out a flask, and poured some of whatever liquid was inside, presumably alcohol, into his coffee. “If you must know, my girlfriend left me last night.”

“I'm sorry, man. What happened?” Barry asked, genuinely concerned.

“She cheated on me. With our _landlord_ , for Christ's sake!” Julian took a big gulp of his now-alcoholic coffee. “So now I'm single and homeless. I might go down and talk to Singh at lunch about me staying here, in our lab.”

“What? Dude, there is no way you're sleeping in here. There's _chemicals_ everywhere!” Barry protested.

“The same chemicals that helped turn you into the Flash? If so, maybe I'll take the risk.” Julian joked a slight smirk on his face. At this point in time, neither of them would admit it, but they had slowly become friends. Barry started telling Julian about Flash business after he impulsively used his speed in their lab to catch Julian’s favorite mug after he had accidentally knocked it off of his desk. Julian told him that he already knew that Barry was the Flash, and that it was ‘quite obvious, honestly.’

“I'm serious, Julian. I can probably work something out. You can stay at STAR Labs.” Barry blurted out. “Harry and Jesse are moving out soon, into their own place. You can take their room.”

“Allen, slow down.” Julian interjected.

“Haha.” Barry deadpanned sarcastically.

“I'm serious. I doubt the rest of- _Team Flash_ -want me there. And don't Harrison and his daughter plan to return to Earth-2?” Barry took a few moments before he responded.

“Caitlin and Cisco know about you. Obviously. They met you. I meant to say they know about your speciality in meta-humans combined with your CSI knowledge. They have me, but I get occupied with Flash stuff too often and hardly have time to do forensic work for them at STAR Labs.” Barry finally said. “Also, no, about Wells and Jesse leaving. They decided to stay. Jesse...found someone.” Julian made a face at the mention of romantic entanglement. Barry took a mental note to _not_ talk about dating or relationships around him for the time being.

“Are you sure?” Julian questioned.

“Absolutely.” Barry affirmed.

“Do you mind checking with Caitlin and Cisco first?” Julian quickly slid a paperweight over the case files Singh had probably put on his desk before he came in.

“Sure!” Barry flashed out of their lab at the CCPD and into the cortex of STAR Labs. “Heeeey, _Cait_.”

“Hi, _Barry_.” Caitlin responded warily. “What's up?”

“Uh, a team meeting is needed. Where’s Cisco? And Harry?” Barry responded.

“Right here. I was just doing a few repairs.” As if on cue, Cisco walked into the cortex, his Vibe gear in hand. “Harry and Jesse are out looking at apartments. What did you mess up this time?” Caitlin snorted and Barry looked offended.

“ _What_ ? No, Cisco. I didn't mess anything up. At least, I don't _think_ I did.” Barry suddenly began to doubt his own actions in the past 10 minutes, spacing out slightly, then quickly snapping out of it when Caitlin called his name.

“Barry! Focus.”

“Sorry! Okay, right to the point.” He took a deep breath. “ _CanJuliancomejoinTeamFlashandstayhereinSTARLabsbytakingWellsandJesse’sroomoncetheymoveout?”_

 _“_ Julian _Albert?_ ” Caitlin questioned.

“The one that Cai- _Killer Frost-_ kidnapped?” Cisco exclaimed.

“I-uh… _yeah?_ ” Barry squeaked.

“Why would you want that?”

“I don't see why not.” Caitlin and Cisco shared surprised looks with each other due to their completely opposite responses.

“I'll explain first. Then you guys.” Barry suggested. The other two silently agreed, Caitlin nodding to let Barry know he could start. “As you guys know, I'm trying to fix things that I screwed up because of Flashpoint. So I want to be on better terms with Julian. He's going through a rough time right now. He's homeless and doesn't have anyone he can turn to for help. I don't know specifics, but I know he can't go to his family for help.”

“Are you sure he'd want to be around me? After what I did?” Caitlin asked.

“That wasn't you, Caitlin. It was Killer Frost.” Cisco said, placing a comforting hand on Caitlin shoulder.

“Exactly. And he’d be a valuable member to the team.” Barry added.

“I’m okay with it if you are, Barry and Cisco, but last week you couldn't stop talking about how much you hated his guts. Why the change of heart?” Caitlin asked additionally.

“To be honest, I have no clue.” Barry admitted. Caitlin looked to Cisco. He simply shrugged before responding.

“Like Caitlin said, I'm okay with it if you guys are. And elaborating on Plan Fix Everything We Can That Flashpoint Messed Up, I think improving relations with enemies is a good start.”

“You guys mind catching Harry and Jesse up to speed once they're back? I gotta get back to the CCPD.” Barry asked.

“Aye aye, Cap’n.” Cisco saluted causing Barry and Caitlin to both laugh. Barry flashed out of the cortex of STAR Labs and into his shared lab at the CCPD.

“They're okay with it. Cisco and Caitlin, that is.” Barry told Julian, who hadn't seemed to move since Barry last saw him minutes ago.

“What about Harrison and his daughter?” Julian cautioned.

“They weren't there.” Barry replied. “Eh. They probably won't mind. If they do, they'll eventually come to like you.

“And what makes you think that?”

“I like you now, don't I?” Barry flashed him a smile and Julian gave a small one back.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Julian.”

“Allen.”

“You know that you can call me Barry, right?” Barry reminded.

“What is it, Allen?” Julian ignored him. He didn't want to let Barry know that he regarded him as a friend just quite yet.

“I'm done for the day and it looks like you're almost done. Wanna go out for drinks?”

“Can you even get drunk?” Barry withdrew a flask of his own from one of his desk drawers.

“Caitlin’s creation. Will cause alcohol poisoning if anyone but me were to drink more than a sip.”

“So I can't try some?” Julian jested.

“I'll take that as a yes to going to a bar. Do you get motion sick?”

“No. Wh-” Before Julian could even finish his sentence, he felt a whoosh of air and found himself in front of a bar he had never been to.

“C'mon, Julian!” Barry called, gesturing for Julian to follow him inside. Julian composed himself before walking into the bar.

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Barry had drank half his flask and Julian had downed numerous shots. They were sitting next to each other at the bar on stools that seemed to have stayed stable due to sheer luck. The two men had been laughing heartily and drunkenly sharing stories for hours.

“I was in a fraternity at university.” Julian slurred.

“You were not!” Barry exclaimed in disbelief.

“You're right.” Julian leaned forward and patted Barry’s leg. “I tried to join one, though. Didn't decide to go through with it.”

“Why not?”

“Initiation. Er, hazing.”

“What'd they want you to do?” Barry asked. Julian laughed.

“I had to either do a line of cocaine or-”

“Or what?” Barry was giggling, his cheeks reddened from laughter and the amount of alcohol in his system.

“Hold on, I'm not quite drunk enough for this yet.” Julian quickly knocked back another shot. “Shove a dildo up my arse in front of everyone.” Barry raised an eyebrow at him before laughing, Julian joining in soon after.

“Didn't want to hurt your precious heterosexuality?” Barry asked jokingly, then began to drink from his flask.

“No, you _idiot_. They didn't let us prep. I didn't want to rip my arsehole.” Julian answered. “And anyways, who said I was straight, Allen?” Barry choked on his drink.

“ _What_?” He managed to utter between coughs. “You're not?”

“You're telling me you didn't notice me check you out when we first met?”

“Notice you do what now?”

“I've checked you out in the Flash suit, too. I ought to give Cisco my personal thanks for how that leather makes your arse looks.”

“It’s not leather!” Barry yelped defensively. Julian enjoyed making Barry blush. He was too drunk to question why.

“Now, tell me, why is Barry Allen concerned about my sexuality?” Julian cooed, Barry’s blush rising further up his neck. Julian smiled to himself, satisfied with how he affected the other man.

“I'm not _concerned_ , per se, but I'll admit that I'm surprised.”

“Why?” Julian further implored.

“Because I live by the philosophy of ‘queer until proven straight’ and you proved yourself straight- _or so I thought,_ I guess-when you said you had a girlfriend.” Barry answered carefully.

“You are aware of the fact that there are more sexualities than gay and straight.” Julian stated, slightly annoyed.

“Are you implying that I'm a biphobe? Because as a _very_ bisexual man, I think that's biphobic.” Barry countered, smiling.

“Branching off of that, I am bisexual as well.” Julian added.

“Why have you got to be so formal?” Barry mocked in a terrible British accent.

“I'm just being polite, Allen.”

“Hey, you two, get out! It's closing time.” The bartender grumbled. Barry and Julian looked at each other, laughed, then reluctantly left the bar.

“Where to next?” Barry asked Julian.

“Home. ‘M tired.” Julian mumbled. Barry freezed. “Oh yeah. Don't have one. Don't suppose I can crash at yours for the night, mate?”

“Whoa, at least buy me dinner first, Jules.” Barry didn't even notice the nickname slip from his tongue. Julian tried not to notice how the way Barry's voice sounded when he said that made his blood rush. Barry noticed Julian’s obvious internal turmoil. “It's just a prank, bro! Of course you can crash.”

“Please never say that again.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Bloody hell, Allen! We're _drunk_ and you just flashed us across the city!” Julian scolded. He looked around. Barry's apartment was _incredibly_ messy. “How do you live in this pigsty?”

“Uh, sorry. No one really comes over but Caitlin and Cisco. Give me a second.” Barry quickly, as in _very_ quickly, cleaned up. “There.”

“You can clean your entire flat in a literal second, yet you still manage to be late to work.” Julian commented.

“Shut up!” Barry elbowed Julian, who groaned.

“Ow.” Julian complained. Barry turned his back to Julian and started walking to his kitchen to hide the blush that appeared on his face when he heard Julian groan. “What are you doing?”

“Making coffee to help with the hangovers we'll have once we wake up.” Barry answered simply. “I'm using a coffee press and leaving it overnight so it's really strong.”

“Will that work for you?”

“Surprisingly, yes.” Barry looked over to Julian, who was still standing by the front door. “Julian. You can sit over here. There are stools.” Julian wordlessly walked over to the kitchen and sat down.

“Why was your flat so messy anyways? Doesn't your girlfriend keep you in check?” Julian asked absentmindedly. Barry stopped what he was doing.

“What girlfriend?” He was confused.

“The one that comes by the lab all the time? _Iris_?” Julian was even more confused.

“No no _no_ ! Iris is _not_ my girlfriend!” Barry stuttered out. “Dude, she’s basically my sister!”

“If you say so.” Julian muttered.

“In another life, maybe. But not this one! _Definitely_ not this one.” Barry tries not to think about his and Iris’ Earth-2 doppelgängers, who were _married_. “God no.”

“Can I have some water, Allen?”

“Would it kill you to call me Barry, Jules?”

 _Would it kill you to not be so goddamn effortlessly attractive?_ Julian thought to himself. He sighed. Barry handed him a glass of water.

“What's up?” Barry asked, sliding over to the stool next to Julian and sitting down. He was still wearing his socks. Julian smiled a little at Barry's childishness. It was endearing, in a way that was unique to Barry. “Hey, what’s got you so happy all of a sudden?”

“You.” Julian divulged. Barry looked like a deer in the headlights. “What? Surprised by my honesty?”

“Uh...yes?” Barry managed to say.

“What were you expecting me to say?” Julian purred, inching towards Barry. He didn't seem to notice.

“I don't know? Not that, that's for sure.” Barry admitted.

“Scared, Allen?” Julian teased. Barry gulped.

“Not at all.” He lied.

“Prove it.” Julian declared. Barry warily placed his hand on Julian’s thigh. Julian merely raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“Are we seriously playing gay chicken?”

“Why not?”

“So you'll do this for _fun_ but you won't put a dildo up your ass to get into a frat?” Barry's hand was slowly sliding up Julian’s thigh.

“I'm not an exhibitionist.” Julian muttered, his voice barely over a whisper. “But I know what a kinky little shit _you_ are, Allen.” He expected some sort of protest from Barry, but there was none. Barry's attention seemed focused on something else.

“You have a boner.”

“And?”

“Uh…”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“This.” Barry cupped Julian’s crotch, eliciting a moan from him.

“Not here.” Julian whispered. Barry flashed them to the couch, now straddling Julian’s lap, his legs wrapped around him. Their faces were inches apart. “Are you sure, Barry?” He nodded. Julian grabbed Barry's hips and pulled him closer, their dicks rubbing together through their pants.

Barry finally leaned forward and kissed him. Julian kissed back, his hands sliding under Barry's shirt and dragging across his back, leaving scratch marks that would heal in minutes. He bit at Barry’s lower lip and he whined.

“Barry...I need more.” Julian moaned in between kisses. Barry grinded on him as their kisses deepened. One of his hands gripped Julian’s shoulder to keep him steady, the other slid up his shirt to play with Julian’s nipples, causing him to moan even louder. “More.”

“I want to hear you beg for it.” Barry responded, his voice lower than Julian had ever heard it before, arousing him even more.

“I need more, Barry. _Please._ ” Julian pleaded.

“If you insist.” Barry flashed them to his room, returning them to the same position they were just in, but instead, they were on his bed. Julian quickly took Barry's shirt off and marveled at his abs. Barry laughed into their kisses and managed to take Julian’s shirt off, too. Julian started to undo Barry's pants, so Barry pulled away, unwrapped his legs from behind Julian, and started undoing his pants too.

“Shame I can’t stick my tongue down your throat _and_ undress you at the same time.” Julian murmured. _You can stick something else down my throat_. Barry thought, resisting the urge to say it out loud.

“I can undress both of us in a flash.” Barry couldn't help himself with the pun.

“No, I want to strip you myself, Barry.” Barry loved the way his name sounded coming from Julian’s mouth. He pulled off Barry's jeans and his finger curled around the waistband of his boxers. “If your dick doesn't live up to my expectations, I'm going to be very disappointed.”

“You've thought about my dick before?”

“Thought about, dreamt of, lusted for, even _masturbated to the thought of it_ .” Julian confessed as he took Barry's boxers off, his dick now exposed. “But seeing it in person is much, _much_ better.”

“I'll show you mine, you show me yours.” Barry mumbled. Before Julian knew it, he was completely naked, like Barry.

“You just couldn't wait,” Julian drawled. He decided to take a risk, see where it'd take him. “could you, you _slut_?” Barry bit back a moan, but Julian saw his reaction.

“Goddamn it, Julian.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Jesus, Allen, your stamina is unbelievable.”

“One of the perks of the Speed Force.”

“What are some other… _advantages_?” Julian smirked suggestively. The two of them were lying on their backs on Barry's bed, Julian panting while Barry seemed to have only barely broken a sweat.

“My sex drive is _through the roof._ I'd say you have no idea, but you kinda do.” Julian laughed.

“Barry Allen.”

“Yes, Julian Albert?”

“You have a boner again, don't you?”

“...Maybe.” With that confirmation of his suspicions, Julian took Barry's cock in his hand and started to lazily jack him off. Barry tried to stifle a moan, but failed. “Hey, asshole, don't outdo me. I _just_ jacked both of us off 5 minutes ago.” Julian surprised Barry by taking him in his mouth. A _lot_ of him.

“Holy shit.” Barry choked. Julian looked up at him and he looked _so_ goddamn hot. Barry involuntarily bucked his hips and Julian didn't even choke. He ran his fingers through Julian’s hair. “God, you look _so_ fucking good, Jules. And you're being _so_ good. Such a good boy. You can take a break to breathe, if you'd like.” Julian did. He had spit and precum dribbling from his mouth and it took all of Barry's willpower to _not_ grab him make out with him.

“Thank you, _sir_ .” Julian panted. _Holy shit. That's a kink I didn't know I had_. Barry realized. “I just want to make you cum.”

“When I do, you're going to swallow. _All_ of it.”

“Yes, _sir_.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Barry woke up with a raging headache and Julian Albert in his bed, cuddling him. He rolled over to check the time on his phone. _8:28_. Good, he didn't sleep in. He got up, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. He drank a sip of coffee he left to brew overnight and made a face when he tasted how strong it was. Barry got to work, putting bread in the toaster and getting eggs out to make omelettes.

Julian also woke up with a raging headache in Barry's bed, but was no longer cuddling said man. He had a moment of panic, thinking that Barry had ditched him, before he remembered that he was in his apartment. Julian could smell the coffee and eggs from Barry's room. He put on his boxers and rifled through Barry's clothes to find something he could wear. He couldn't just show up to work with Barry and be wearing in the same clothes he wore the day before.

“Morning.” Julian greeted lazily as he sat down at a stool.

“Good morning, Julian.” Barry replied, any evidence of a hangover not evident. “Have some coffee, it'll help.”

“I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one ordering _you_ around here.” Julian recalled. Barry blushed.

“Just drink the coffee, Jules.” Barry stammered. Julian obliged. “Wait, are you wearing my clothes?”

“What else am I supposed to wear, my cum-stained clothes that I already wore to work yesterday?” Julian fretted. “People would talk, Allen. More than they already do, at least.”

“Sorry for turning your shirt into a cum cleanup towel.”

“You're not sorry, you're just _lazy_.”

“Wait, back up, what did you mean by talk more than they already do?”

“God, Allen, you really _are_ dense.” Julian downed half his coffee in one gulp. “The entire precinct thinks we're fuckbuddies.”

“Well we are now, aren't we?”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Morning, Joe!”

“Good morning, Barr.” Joe returned. “And good morning, Julian.” He looked at the two suspiciously, as if trying to figure out why they were together outside of their lab.

“Morning.” Julian reluctantly reflected. Joe’s gaze at them lingered as he walked away. “Allen, he knows something’s up.”

“It's not like he's Singh.”

“Yeah, it's worse. He's your foster father.”

“Chill out, Jules. It's fine, he's probably forgotten about it by now.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

“Caitlin?”

“Yeah, something happen to Barry, Joe?”

“No. Well, I'm not sure. Has he brought his Earth... _whatever..._ doppelgänger or something over?”

“Why?”

“He and Julian came into the CCPD together today. Thing is, they seemed _happy_ , too.”

“Oh, _really?_ I'll have to call you back later.”

 

《*~°▪¤▪°~*》

 

Julian and Barry had just sat down in their respective seats when they both got a notification from Cisco's metahuman app (Barry had downloaded it on Julian’s phone while they had breakfast) telling them there was a dangerous metahuman at STAR Labs. Barry looked to Julian to indicate that he could flash them there. Julian nodded in acknowledgement and they were in the cortex moments later, Barry already in the Flash suit.  

“Where's the metahuman?” Barry asked, scanning the room for any signs of a fight.

“I mistyped. I meant to call a team meeting.” Cisco replied. “Julian, could you go get us food from Big Belly Burger? I'm out of protein bars for Barry and Caitlin and I are pretty hungry.”

“I'm not Team Flash’s errand boy, Ramon.” Julian grumbled. Barry looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Julian rolled his eyes before he left.

“Thanks, Jules! Get me 8 double cheeseburgers with no pickles!” Barry called after him. “So what's up, Cisco?”

“You're in an awfully good mood today, Barry.” Caitlin observed.

“He's got that post-sex glow.” Cisco added.

“I do _not_!” Barry defended.

“Ooh, who was she?” Caitlin inquired.

“Or _he._ Barry's bi. Alliteration.” Cisco ate a Dorito before continuing. “Do you remember that phrase I made up when we first saw him, Cait?”

“Oh, yeah! Barry better be bi.” Caitlin replied enthusiastically.

“ _Hello_? I am still here and can hear everything you guys are saying.” Barry interrupted.

“So you're not denying it.” Caitlin peered at him. Barry opened his mouth to something, but Cisco cut him off before he even got to speak.

“Just tell us who it was, Barry. We're your best friends, we'll find out anyways.” Cisco nagged. “I even got Julian to leave for your privacy. Although, we weren't expecting him to come along.”

“Wait.” Caitlin seemed to suddenly have an epiphany. “Hold on. Cisco. Connect the dots. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?”

“Doritos are loaded with numerous ingredients that cause them to be addicting and incredibly unhealthy, yet I and many others continue to eat and buy them?” Cisco suggested.

“Well, yes, but no. Not that. About _Barry and Julian_ .” _Oh, fuck_. Barry cursed mentally.

“So you're saying-”

“Mhm.”

“-That Julian and Barry-”

“Yep.”

“ _No.”_

“ _Yes,_ Cisco! It makes sense. Barry bringing Julian here, Julian falling victim to Barry's puppy dog eyes-”

“Barry calling Julian ‘ _Jules_ ,’ Julian wearing Barry's shirt-”

“You noticed?!” Barry exclaimed involuntarily.

“Ha!” Caitlin and Cisco hollered simultaneously.

“Julian and I didn't have sex!” Barry argued.

“Cisco, pay attention to his word choice. Just a handjob?”

“Maybe a blowjob?” Caitlin and Cisco judged Barry's reactions to their speculations. Barry blushed at both, but it especially deepened after Cisco's suggestion.

“Oh my god, it was both.”

“Caitlin Snow, I think we're certified geniuses.”

“Cisco Ramon, I heartily agree.”

“Will you two shut up before Julian gets back?”

“Shut up about what?” _Speak of the goddamn devil_. Julian was holding several takeout bags from Big Belly Burger. “I hope I didn't already manage to piss you lot off on my first. What'd I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> i ve never written smut before so i kept it vague lol...  
> extra headcanons: julian + barry are obvs bi, both w a preference for men, same for cisco who s also autistic, and caitlin is straight but ace!  
> please leave ur feedback down below? :^)  
> edit: psst. hey. if you liked this go check out my other fic, "my friends and i, we got a lot of problems" bc it s the extended version of this fic. the first part of ttge first chapter is basically this fic, but after that it s new stuff


End file.
